Anti Hero League
by topaz3
Summary: "You will pay for your cruel, sick design." "Revenge..." "I will defeat you from inside your mind." "It's not my blood that will spill." Betrayed by those, wronged by society, that is why they formed the Anti Hero League. To watch it burn. Our certain green haired hero wanted to be a hero, but he'll settle being an Anti Hero. Collab writing with Toa Solaric. Don't own MHA but this.
1. Chapter 1

"She was the first quirkless hero. She had her life on track and was inspiring the quirkless."

"It's such a shame she had to die..."

"At least she's out of the picture, she was nothing but a nuisance."

"I don't know what All Might sees in her at all."

"It's a good thing we left her like that."

"She could rot away for all we care..."

"Oh my God! Someone killed one the pro heroes!"

"A handful of the heroes were either dead or severely injured with the chances of being crippled. No one saw who it was that committed these crimes. Reports have shown that the criminal leaves a few words painted red after they leave."

"It couldn't be..."

"Unforgivable..."

"Revenge...!"

"They will all pay..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"If you don't leave him alone Kacchan I-I-I'll have to stop you." said a very nervous kids with green eyes and dark green hair with hands in the air ready to fight trying to defend another kid.

"If you want to play the hero Deku go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you." stated Kacchan a boy with blonde hair and punching his hand making an explosion ready to attack him.

There were two other kids with him one had the power to grow his fingers and the other the power to grown wings. Kacchan has the the power of explosion, while Deku her has no powers to speak of.

The three boys with powers start to run towards Deku but a voice stopped them.

"You do know that you'll get in trouble if someone sees you right?"

Everyone looked to see a girl about their age or a year older. She had shoulder length white hair with the tips turning silver. The weirdest thing was that one of her bangs had a yellow strand that was defying gravity swayed up. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a colorful outfit. A white shirt under a bright blue overall skirt, hot pink and orchid purple striped tights and white and dark purple high tops. She was smiling at the senerio.

"Stay out of this! Who do you think you are anyway?" asked Kacchan getting ticked off at the girl interfering with his beat down.

"My name isn't important but you can call me Eri", she said. "I'm just a girl who's gonna teach you guys a lesson."

"Okay, that's it, let's get her!"

"Kacchan are we going to fight her?" one of the kids asked him.

"Just get her!"

The winged boy charged at her only to be kicked in the face. Eri's feet glowed a bright blue before knocking the wing boy back.

"You're very stupid if you want to beat me. Just because you have some big shot quirk, that doesn't make you invincible", Eri said as she had a dark look. Lightning came from her shoes.

"Run!"

Eri smiled as she saw the boys run for their lives. She looked at the two who were the victims.

One of the kids ran off crying while the one with the greenish hair stood there amazed someone stuck up for him.

"You're very stupid for trying to stick up to them for a quirkless", Eri said to the green haired boy. "What are you even trying to prove to them?"

"I wanted to be a hero", the boy said looking down.

"You're a stupid person thinking you can be a quirkless hero", Eri smiled. "But Gadget Girl made it possible."

"Gadget Girl!", the boy said with an excited voice. "She's the one that inspired me! If she can be a hero with no quirk then I can!"

"But she paid the price", Eri said still in her happy demeanor. "You should give up, you don't know what you're signing up for."

"I'll still be a hero!" The boy defended himself.

"You say you'll be a hero, but you're only human. You have limits. You will just die in a matter of seconds."

"Eri!"

"Bye Midori", Eri said as she left leaving the boy standing there.

"Hi mom", Eri greeted her mother.

Her mother had an attractive body but her chest was average. She had the same hair color as her daughter only she has a long hair string arching down her bangs and it was in a long ponytail. She had brown eyes and wore oval glasses that cover half of her eyes. She wore a white jacket over a cream colored shirt, black pants that stopped above her ankles and black shoes.

"Were you in a fight?" her mother asked as she looked down at her daughter's dirty shoes.

"Yup", she said.

"Did it work?"

"It did, it knocked back the victim by a few feet. Luckily it didn't kill anyone. But putting more force to the power shoes should do it", Eri stated. "So can you make me those skates?"

"Okay", her mother said. "Skates first and then blades."

"Deal", Eri said.

'Just you wait hero league. You will pay for everything and I will enjoy watching you all burn', the mother thought.

Or aka Gadget Girl.

 **(Chapter end. Ending song: Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

It was just fine,

We lived in peace,

Looked to a happy ending.

The days were bright,

They shined like gold,

Every step ascending.

Our dreams came true,

Our path was clear,

The moon watched safely from above.

But every smile,

Is not the same,

And every heart's not filled with...

Love for mankind;

Look around it's getting very hard to find.

Not every open wound is simply healed by time,

But revenge is always sweet,

And chaos is the prize.

Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,

Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,

Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.

The machines of war will fuel both sides,

And the greed will only grow more lies;

Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die.

 **A/n: this is a practice chapter. I can't decide wether to put Izuku as an anti hero or a victim. This will be oc centric and there will be some flashbacks. I don't own Boku no Hero except for the ocs and this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"If every man wasn't born equal, then nothing but greed and pride would consume them all."

Eri had grown to have a body like her mother's body. Her hair had grown much longer than her mother's. She had braided her hair. She was happy that she can finally wear jewelry and can go out and make trouble. She hardly wore pants and shorts.

Her rollerskates have turned to rollerblades and are updated to the max. They reach to her knees and somehow the edges change color depending on her mood. But the good thing was that her mother tricked it out so it can be all terrain skates. They had jet boosters that can rival one of the fastest heroes. But the drawbacks were that she can overuse them and would become useless. The other was about the wheels. They were not ordinary wheels, they don't have bolts on them which leaves her to move more freely. But one slip up would cause her to accidentally do the split.

Her mother was sometimes busy with managing the other kids. She only had Eri but she found a few lost children. Some of them were... unique but they were like a family to her. And together they created the Anti Hero League.

They don't have quirks. They have mutations.

One of their recruits suffered in a chemistry facility and had control over the carbon dioxide around her. In short she can control and create fire through her limbs, a human firetorch. Another didn't have a mutation but has psychic abilities including mind warp. And their newest recruit lost her hands after being accused of manslaughter when it was actually a crazed girl with an obsession of bloodlust. Fortunately, they created new and better hands for her. Sadly most of the people in the AHL were burned by the society and the so called 'heroes'. So that is why they joined, to get revenge.

"So how's the monitoring system?" Eri asked as she peered over her mother's cameras. Somehow her mother put hidden cameras all over the city. Even the bad side of town and the prestigious UA.

"So far everyone and I only mean the men are talking about the new hero Mt. Lady", her mother said as she pushed up her glasses. She didn't change much, she was wearing a skirt and lab coat.

"Whore", Eri scoffed.

"Her ultimate downfall would be the urban areas since she is new to the job. Her height will have limits. Serena or Sukuri would have no problem taking her down", she stated.

"What about Esper?"

"Esper does whatever."

Eri looked at the multiple screens. She saw one with a certain green haired boy. Izuku Midoriya. She talks to him rarely which he somehow remembers her name. She finds joy in crushing down his hope for being a hero. Not because he can't, she just wants to.

"So how are the status reports?", the mother said through a mini microphone.

"Well there is a sludge monster robbing someone- oh! The symbol of peace is here", a feminine figure watched the scene in front of her.

"Follow and make sure you are hidden."

"Welp, I'm gonna go and get some stuff. Need anything?" Eri asked as she tied up her rollerblades.

"Here's a list from everyone", her mother handed her a long list paper.

Eri just made a frowny face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eri's mother watches All Might taking to a green haired boy on a roof that had a camera installed. He still had his normal form, at least he's not a stick figure by now.

"All Might is fearless... He saves everyone with a smile..."

All Might sighed. "A fearless smile, huh?" All Might decided to sit on the roof. "I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a terrible scar on his stomach. "Pretty gross, right. I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed, fortunately a donor came to aid." He explained to him with sorrow in his voice. "Right now I can only do hero work for about half a day."

The boy stared at him with shocked written across his face. "That can't be..." he uttered and realized something All Might had said. "Five years ago... Was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?"

"You're well informed." All Might complemented. "But no, the punk may have landed a few hits but it wasn't enough to bring me down. Most of the world has never even heard of this fight but someone came to my aide that time." He said and looked slightly down to his right at the people below. "I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling right, the Symbol of Peace, people everywhere have to think I'm never afraid, but honestly I smile to hide the fear inside, it's just a brave face I put on when the is high." He explained. "This job isn't easy. Pro Hero's are always having to risk their lives, some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can be a hero without a Quirk."

"You have changed since that day", she said as still kept watching. "I was right about you, you are a shell of your former self. You lost everything except the stomach that was donated. And now you're crushing a child's dream. Have you no shame?"

But a small smile came to her lips. Another child burned by a hero. Time to recruit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why does everyone want all of this junk food?" Eri asked herself as she carried several bags on each hand. Seriously, she needs to convince most of the league with better choices in food.

"Eri"

Eri heard her mother's voice in her headphones.

"What is it?"

"There's a candidate for a new recruit."

A grin came into Eri's face. Another person that's been burned. It's never too late to add an extra to their plan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izuku walked back home. He decided to be brave and he got scolded.

"Don't feel bad Midori, they don't deserve someone like you."

He looked up to see Eri and three other girls in different uniforms.

"Eri", he said as he looked at her.

"There is someone we want you to meet", she said as she stepped aside.

Eri's mother showed up wearing robotic arms and legs. She wore a skintight black suit and wore a headgear.

"I think you know who I am."

"Oh my God, you're Gadget Girl, Alba Sonar!"

"Correct", Alba said. "But I have a proposition for you. Join us and be an anti hero."

 **(Chapter end. Ending song: Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

It was just fine,

We lived in peace,

Looked to a happy ending.

The days were bright,

They shined like gold,

Every step ascending.

Our dreams came true,

Our path was clear,

The moon watched safely from above.

But every smile,

Is not the same,

And every heart's not filled with...

Love for mankind;

Look around it's getting very hard to find.

Not every open wound is simply healed by time,

But revenge is always sweet,

And chaos is the prize.

Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,

Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,

Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.

The machines of war will fuel both sides,

And the greed will only grow more lies;

Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die.

Die.

Die.

Die...


	3. Chapter 3

"Unforgivable..."

"Never forgive..."

"Unforgivable...!"

"Never forgive...!"

Brown eyes snapped opened. Long silver white hair dropped like a curtain. Alba Sonar sat up from her bed and brought her hand to her head clutching on her messy hair.

'I won't be fooled like that ever again', she thought as she squinted her eyes in anger.

 **(Opening: Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

A child Izuku looks at the silhouettes of people including two that looks like his mother and his childhood friend.

 **It wasn't just fine,**

 **We lived in peace,**

 **Looked to a happy ending.**

 **The days were bright,**

 **They shined like gold,**

 **Every step ascending.**

He turned around and saw his hero but All Might turned to ash. 

**Our dreams came true,**

 **Our path was clear,**

 **The moon watched safely from above.**

The silhouetted people walked away. Present Izuku looked down at the ground in sadness until he saw Gadget Girl's shadow hovering over him.

 **But every smile,**

 **Is not the same,**

 **And every heart's not filled with...**

He turned around and saw Alba Sonar with her hand out in front of him with a smile on her face.

The sky showed the title of the fanfic 'Anti Hero League' in gold and silver.

 **Love for mankind;**

 **Look around it's getting very hard to find.**

Izuku is standing on the building of the AHL with eight people including Eri.

 **Not every open wound is simply healed by time,**

 **But revenge is always sweet,**

 **And chaos is the prize.**

Alba was facing the side of the camera while All Might has his back turned around at her. She looks him with hatred.

 **Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,**

 **Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,**

 **Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.**

Bakugou is fighting off at girl with black hair and in a green dress. Ochako tries to fight of a floating purple haired girl but was sent back flying. Iida was fighting off a busty girl in a magical girl cosplay but was kicked in the gut. Todoroki was struggling to fight off two blue haired fraternal twins. Aizawa was trying to fight off Eri and three other girls but was failing.

 **The machines of war will fuel both sides,**

 **And the greed will only grow more lies;**

 **Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die.**

Alba was fighting All Might and Izuku jumped up and smashed the screen.

 **Die.**

 **Die.**

 **Die...**

The clouds in the sky cleared up and AHL and UA faced each other with their opponents.

 **(Op end)**

It has been two days since he was asked to join the Anti Hero League. He was reluctant at first, but then Gadget- Miss Sonar revealed the truth behind her disappearance.

He was such a fool to be inspired by those so called heroes. They will pay, Izuku thought. He agreed and faked a kidnapping so he can see the guilt in everyone.

"So since you are now in our group, we have some rules. But since it's your first day, let's get you to know everyone here. And don't feel bad when we go to darker terms. Take this as revenge against everyone who ever wronged you. Mom could help you."

He remembered what Eri said. He was also shocked that she was Gadget Girl's daughter.

"So ready to meet our group Midori?", she said as she stopped in front of his dorm. He found it amazing that she lived in a mansion.

"Yep", he said as he stepped out of his room. He followed Eri to the training grounds. It's lucky that they are outside the city.

He saw a girl fight against another girl and boy, who assumed are twins, using their powers.

The girl looks about Eri's age has long black hair that ended mid thigh with an additional ponytail. She had a voluptuous body that was clutched tightly in an emerald green sleeveless dress with a slit up her thigh. She had red eyes and had on red lipstick.

The boy has sky blue hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a thin snow jacket that has an orange bolded font with the word 'SUB' on the left side of the white sleeve. The torso was half turquoise color and the other white and looked like was pointing up. The collar and the cuffs were orange. He wore dark grey pants and white snowshoes.

The girl had longer hair than her brother that reached to her shoulders with an orange headband. She had the exact same jacket except the turquoise part pointed down and the orange bold spelled 'ZERO' on the right sleeve. She wore a dark grey skirt that ended above her knees. She wore the same boots that ended below her knees.

"The one in the dress is Serena Fukimiki and the twins are Jax and Judy Williams. Serena can use her limbs as torches and the twins have ice powers", Eri explained as the three finished their spar. They noticed the new recruit.

"So this is the new guy?" Serena asked as she walked up to them.

"This kid is Midori, be nice", Eri said.

"It's Izuku...", he said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure Eri told you about us", Jax said as he walked up. "Welcome to the league noob."

"Don't worry, he's like this all the time", Eri whispered to Midoriya.

"Well I would thank you and your wonderful hair color to the Anti Hero League", Serena said as she looked at his hair.

"She also likes the color green and black a lot", she whispered to him again.

"Well let's go introduce you to someone else", Eri said as she was about to turn around when she went face to face with a new person.

It was a girl with wavy light purple hair that reached a little bellow her chin. She wore a white sweater under a light pink night gown, a hot pink scarf and beige shorts. She appeared to be wearing white tights and brown Mary janes. The strangest part of all was that her eyes were closed and she was... floating.

"Holy crap Esper! Don't do that!" Eri exclaimed.

The girl, named Esper, just smiled and then looked at Izuku.

"This is Esper", Eri explained. "And she's... well an esper. She can levitate, has telekinesis, energy stuff and mind warp. The last one is plain creepy and dangerous. She never talks unless it's important nor opens her eye for that matter. But she isn't that bad once you get to know her."

Esper floated up to Izuku and opened her eyes that were lavender.

"Woah, Esper opened her eyes to him", Judy gasped with wide eyes.

"I still say her eyes are more of a mauve color and her hair is more of a pale rose", Serena said.

"Nice to meet you", Esper greeted him.

"She talked", Judy gasped.

"Someone has an interest in someone", Jax said as he watched.

"Eri, can I hang around with you while you show this boy around?" Esper asked.

"Go nuts", Esper smiled and clutched on Izuku's arm.

"W-what?", he stuttered getting red in the face.

"She likes him", Judy squealed.

For an hour Esper kept on clutching on Midoriya while he was flustered by this affection. Eri ignored the noise knowing that Esper will get what she wants eventually. They finished half of the tour until the mansion door slammed open loudly.

A girl with short brown wild hair and brown eyes came in. She had a red bow in her hair. She wore a pink dress with white frills that ended mid thigh. She had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied in the back. She wore frilly white gloves with pink ribbons tied and white boots with red hearts decorated. She had a staff that had a huge heart and a frilly bow tied on.

Another person was a girl with long curly blonde hair with additional pigtails and blue eyes. She had pom poms on them making her look cute. She wore a traditional sailor uniform and had an innocent looking face.

The last one was another girl that has blonde hair that ended below her shoulders and pink eyes. She wore a black strapped dress that ended mid thigh with a slit. She had on a dark grey shirt underneath and black shorts. She also wore fingerless gloves and black wedge heels.

"Kathy! What did mom say about you slamming the door like that!?", Eri yelled at the brunette.

"I forgot", Kathy said as she blew a raspberry.

"Ugh!"

"Just leave her like that", the ninja girl said. "She tends to forget anyway."

"Please calm down Eri", the girl in the uniform said.

"The girl in pink there is 'Kathy the Magical Girl'. The ninja is Kazuto and the last one is Sukuri Yumikaiya", Eri said in frustration.

"Hey", they all said.

"Well we got back from scouting the city", Sukuri said. "Apparently our new recruit's mother grew worried."

"Yeah, they think he's kidnapped", Kazuto said.

"What's done is done anyway", Eri said.

 **(Song ed: It's my Turn by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

Izuku was starting at the heroes in awe. He closed his eyes and smiled

 **when I was young**

 **if I just closed my eyes**

 **then I could go anywhere**

 **dream of any place**

 **imagination set the pace**

 **and my heart was happy there**

Then the silhouette of Katsuki pushed him down to his knees . He saw the silhouette of All Might saying the lyrics of being foolish.

 **what a shame that you came**

 **round and told me**

 **said my dreams can't come true**

 **"don't be foolish**

 **give up your wish**

 **big things aren't for you"**

He stopped up and wiped away the tears in his eyes and looked ahead. He went ahead leaving the silhouettes behind.

 **and how you'd scold and chide me**

 **forever criticize me**

 **it took so long to see the truth**

He stood on top of a building in a power suit with AHL and looked down at the chaos. Everyone jumped down.

 **you were the one**

 **who held me down and told me**

 **I was heading nowhere**

 **you said know your place**

 **accept your fate and show good face**

 **and be thankful that you're there**

Izuku looked at his childhood friend and proceeded to fight against him.

 **that was so long ago**

 **when you owned me**

 **I believed it was true**

 **bend me shape me**

 **build me break me**

 **why was I your fool?**

 **and now I'm so much stronger**

 **I'm not yours any longer**

 **I've got a message here for you**

Alba and Eri face off against All Might. Eri was having a hard time while Alba helped out her daughter.

 **time for you to learn**

 **it's my turn**

 **I won't be held down any longer**

 **I've waited all my life and finally it's here**

 **it all begins**

 **a chance to win**

 **a dream that's been a lifetime**

 **an endless vast uphill climb**

 **the day I've waited for is drawing near**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long night for him.

Meeting everyone was exhausting and he had a big day planned ahead for tomorrow.

But not with Esper sneaking in his bed!

Izuku's life is not going to get any easier.

 **(Opening: Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

A child Izuku looks at the silhouettes of people including two that looks like his mother and his childhood friend.

 **It wasn't just fine,**

 **We lived in peace,**

 **Looked to a happy ending.**

The days were bright,

They shined like gold,

Every step ascending.

He turned around and saw his hero but All Might turned to ash.

 **Our dreams came true,**

 **Our path was clear,**

 **The moon watched safely from above.**

The silhouetted people walked away. Present Izuku looked down at the ground in sadness until he saw Gadget Girl's shadow hovering over him.

 **But every smile,**

 **Is not the same,**

 **And every heart's not filled with...**

He turned around and saw Alba Sonar with her hand out in front of him with a smile on her face.

The sky showed the title of the fanfic 'Anti Hero League' in gold and silver.

 **Love for mankind;**

 **Look around it's getting very hard to find.**

Izuku is standing on the building of the AHL with eight people including Eri.

 **Not every open wound is simply healed by time,**

 **But revenge is always sweet,**

 **And chaos is the prize.**

Alba was facing the side of the camera while All Might has his back turned around at her. She looks him with hatred.

 **Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,**

 **Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,**

 **Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.**

Bakugou is fighting off Serena. Ochako tries to fight off Esper but was sent back flying. Iida was fighting off Kathy but was kicked in the gut. Todoroki was struggling to fight off Jax and Judy. Aizawa was trying to fight off Eri, Kazuto, and Sukuri but was failing.

 **The machines of war will fuel both sides,**

 **And the greed will only grow more lies;**

 **Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die.**

Alba was fighting All Might and Izuku jumped up and smashed the screen.

 **Die.**

 **Die.**

 **Die..**.

The clouds in the sky cleared up and AHL and UA faced each other with their opponents.

 **(Op end)**

"I really feel bad for Midoriya", Jax said as he saw Esper clutching on Izuku's back with a dreamy look.

"I think it's cute", Judy said.

"Midori my mom wants to see you", Eri said as she saw the display. Esper let's go with a sad look.

"Thanks", he said as he got away.

Esper looked at him run away from her.

'No matter', she thought. 'I always get want I want.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I need to discuss to you about the power suit you requested. Since you have a risk of having poor health when using one you may be crippled", Alba said as she brought the Schematics. "So for now you are going to have a partner to help you out."

"I thought you don't need any muscles for that", he said very confused.

"Actually having some form of training does matter since this suit can have strong impacts", she explained. "You need to learn to take one step at a time. So one of our members will help you."

"So I just need some exercise? How hard can it be?" He said.

"Well since I noticed one of our comrades have a certain eye for you, you'll going to go with Esper for the time being", Alba said.

Esper was creepy, he knows it. She snuck to his bed and always clinging on him. He had to admit that she is cute but she was creepy as well. But he already knows what she is capable of and no one can deny her. He can already feel her eyes on him right now.

"Okay..."

He was dead...

Esper keeps looking at him with that creepy smile.

"What will make you leave me alone?" He said as he was getting ticked off.

"Go on a date with me", she said with a smile.

"Why should I?"

Esper summoned purple spheres around her and he now knew why.

"She always gets what she wants", Kazuto muttered as she saw this.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I feel bad for Midori", Eri said as the rest of the gang were in the living room eating snacks.

"I still think it's cute", Judy said as she flipped a page on her manga she was reading.

"Oh please, we all know how Esper is. She'll eat him alive", Serena said as she ate a piece of pocky.

"I agree, but I never did see her like that", Jax said.

"She's gonna take away his v-card", Kathy said. "Bet 10,000 yen it's gone somewhere this week."

"You don't even have any money", Sukuri said.

"15 for this month."

"Serena!"

"20 if it's gonna be tomorrow"

"Not you two Kazuto!"

"I take chances. I need to buy knew gloves."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Omake: Anti Hero analysis for now.

Eri Sonar

Mutation: no mutation but does machines.

Equipment: rollerblades that glow when used. Strangely change color depending on mood.

Notes: she uses speed as her advantage and uses optics to look out for sneaky enemies.

Strengths: her legs is mostly what she fights with. She only uses her hands for acrobatic moves. She wears her headphones that actually motivate her to beating her enemies.

Weaknesses: removing her headphones tends to make her lose her cool and off beat. She's not good at keeping her ammo in tact.

Serena Fukimiki

Mutation: human lighter, control over fire in her. Literally hot.

Equipment: none

Note: seems that she can set her limbs on fire and it doesn't burn her. Her normal attacks are brutal as it is.

Strengths: fashion trends

Weaknesses: can turn to a total diva

Jax and Judy Williams

Mutation: ice powers

Equipment: none

Note: somehow the ice they use instantly freezes and it gets colder.

Strengths: Their bond

Weaknesses: seperating them

Esper

Mutation: no mutation. Psychic

Equipment: none

Note: unlimited abilities that involves her psychic power.

Strengths: unknown

Weaknesses: losing her cool at times.

 **(ED song insert. I feel lazy right now.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuto was kneeling on a building. Her face was covered in a mask that only showed her pink eyes.

"Kazuto, have you and Sukuri infiltrate Shiketsu Academy yet?", Alba said through Kazuto's ear piece.

"We got past those weak guards and Suku is trying to bust out the computer room", she said as there was the sound of metal banging.

Sukuri punched the metallic door. She was wearing a silver and gold suit resembling lightning that showed off her legs that were covered in brown tighs. She wore white and gold knee high heeled boots with a lightning design. Her hair was tied up in pigtails with gold and silver pom poms. Her upper face was covered by a one-way visor with gold lining. Her hands were covered with metallic parts. One more punch caused the door to bust open.

She saw the main computer and turned it on. After making sure there were no precautions she installed a flash drive in the computer. 'Download complete.'

She had a small smile as she ejected the flash drive and installed back the door with one of her metallic fingers. She walked out with no problems.

Meanwhile...

Esper was floating outside a building. She wore a dark purple mask and a skin tight purple and pink suit with a see through white skirt and black heels.

"Midori-kun has infiltrated UA and is already done with planting the download", she said through her earpiece.

Inside the prestigious academy a figure dressed in black wearing a black helmet with a green visor finished downloading the contents in the computer.

"Downloaded it in", the figure said revealing to be Izuku.

"Perfect, I can't wait to see what they have done..."

 **(Opening: Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

 **A child Izuku looks at the silhouettes of people including two that looks like his mother and his childhood friend.**

It wasn't just fine,

We lived in peace,

Looked to a happy ending.

The days were bright,

They shined like gold,

Every step ascending.

 **He turned around and saw his hero but All Might turned to ash.**

Our dreams came true,

Our path was clear,

The moon watched safely from above.

 **The silhouetted people walked away. Present Izuku looked down at the ground in sadness until he saw Gadget Girl's shadow hovering over him**.

But every smile,

Is not the same,

And every heart's not filled with...

 **He turned around and saw Alba Sonar with her hand out in front of him with a smile on her face.**

 **The sky showed the title of the fanfic 'Anti Hero League' in gold and silver.**

Love for mankind;

Look around it's getting very hard to find.

 **Izuku is standing on the building of the AHL with eight people including Eri.**

Not every open wound is simply healed by time,

But revenge is always sweet,

And chaos is the prize.

 **Alba was facing the side of the camera while All Might has his back turned around at her. She looks him with hatred.**

Feel it everywhere and you see it growing,

Enemies arise and the hate is flowing,

Shattering the moon and bloodying the sky.

 **Bakugou is fighting off Serena. Ochako tries to fight off Esper but was sent back flying. Iida was fighting off Kathy but was kicked in the gut. Todoroki was struggling to fight off Jax and Judy. Aizawa was trying to fight off Eri, Kazuto, and Sukuri but was failing.**

The machines of war will fuel both sides,

And the greed will only grow more lies;

Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to die.

 **Alba was fighting All Might and Izuku jumped up and smashed the screen.**

Die.

Die.

Die...

 **The clouds in the sky cleared up and AHL and UA faced each other with their opponents.**

 **(Op end)**

Esper was sitting on the roof of the mansion kicking her feet. The heat of the sun never minded her. She watched as Sukuri and Kathy sparing.

Sukuri delivered a punch in the gut to her only to get her arm gripped and herself flipped over to the ground. Kathy has experienced some form of martial arts. It would be surprising to see she actually does that. Sukuri rolled out and got back up and decided to give her a roundhouse kick but Kathy dodged a swept her feet and Sukuri tumbled down.

"Damnit!" Sukuri hissed.

"Hey don't be all angry", Kathy said.

Sukuri got up and stormed in the mansion in anger. Esper slightly opened her eyes at Suku's sudden act of rage. She knew about Sukuri's problem but she feels that it's only her business alone.

She went inside the mansion and saw Izuku talking to Prof. Sonar. It has been a five months since the partnership between them has started. Surprisingly they grew really close, almost to the point where they are almost like a married couple. Their first start didn't go well but after getting some help from the others everything went well.

"Professor Sonar, Sukuri is angry again", Esper said.

"I'll go and access her in the weight gym", Alba sighed as she walked to her studies.

"Why is Sukuri angry? She's normally calm", Izuku asked. During his stay not one moment was Sukuri ever angry.

"Because she wants revenge", Esper said as she opened her eyes.

"Revenge?"

"It's not my business to tell you but I will give you little information on everyone here", she said. "As you can see, all of us have our reasons on joining AHL. Sukuri got framed by a doppelganger. She had nowhere else to go so she joined for survival and revenge. Serena was homeless and angry when Prof. Sonar met her. Jax and Judy were stowaways. Kathy was broken out of the nut house."

"What about you?"

Esper froze before responding, "I just rose out of filth and was never loved. I was nothing more than an experiment."

Izuku was about to say something but was cut off. "Don't feel bad. It's all in the past and let's look forward to the future."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sukuri was sitting behind Alba's desk with a frustrated expression.

"I swear you just keep on busting your hands like that", Alba said as she grabbed a screwdriver. "Hold them out."

Suku held out her hands revealing chunks of metal missing and wires sticking out and torn.

"I know you are angry but let me remind you", Alba said as she started fixing. "Don't let your anger consume you. Not yet. When you meet that person, you can make them suffer for all they ever did to you. They took everything from you, they took away your freedom, they took away your reputation, they took away your sense of touch. You can be angry all you want when that happens. But keep in mind that you will need a lot of work to do so you can do that. Deception is their key and they can cheat as well. But we are leagues above the heroes. We won't screw up like they do. Their defeat will be nothing but a sweet nectar to savor..."

After screwing in the last bolt Alba tapped her hands. "Done. You can leave now and make sure to know your place for now."

Sukuri nodded and left. Sonar turned around and turned on the main computer to see the list of the students that passed the exam.

"So this is your army huh?" Alba said with a small grin as her eyes became dark. "You really think that they will trust you to guide these children to peace? No. They won't trust any of you at all... not with me around. I promise you that I will crush you all to the ground and make you reap what you have sown. Reap the seed as they said. No one will trust you, all hope will be shattered. There will be no one left to trust. And in chaos, I will enjoy drinking your nectar of defeat. It will be sweet when you get what you've earned. I will watch you burn All Might... the so called Symbol of Peace will crumble and fall."

On the other side of the door, Eri was eavesdropping on her mother's speech. She knew about what happened about her mother's old job. But what she was curious about is why does she mention All Might in it. It's not her business to know just yet. She'd rather not ruin her chances of fighting a decent enemy off.

'I'll just find out later', she thought.

After all, she has a lot of research to do on the students.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"In a few weeks we will got in UA to retrieve a very rare supplement. It will be long but it will be worth it."

Everyone was in the board room hearing the Professor's speech. They will go in the training area made by Space hero no. 13 in a few weeks. Why? Because one of the cameras Sonar had hidden caught a conversation about villains infiltrating it. She said something very rare is going to show.

"It is our time to reveal the Anti Hero League", Alba said. "We will show them how powerful we are, we will show them who else to worry about. In the meantime prepare, no junk food and train hard. It's time for them to show who's wrong..."

Everyone cheered as she finished her speech. Just as everyone left Sonar stopped Izuku on his tracks. She took out a flash drive from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Midoriya, I have read your hero analysis and I am quite impressed", she told him. "I need your help with who to fight against who when we confront them."

"So I'm gonna crush someone?", he asked.

She gave a small smirk. "Go nuts on whoever you want to kill. It's their fault anyway..."

She left the room with a smile on her face.

'Sorry Shiragaki, but your Nomu is gonna be mine...'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kazuto would have no problem beating that guy with the disturbing tail. But it will take time.

Eri can antagonize all the girls enough to make them use up their quirks.

Esper has no problem fighting the more difficult opponents. She can obliterate them.

Kathy has the upper hand with the Iida boy. She can be really unpredictable at times.

Serena and the Sub Zero twins can fight off Endeavor's son.

Sukuri has the advantage of fighting the villains.

Then... his former friend against him.

Izuku had a dark smile when he saw this. Time for some revenge.

Eri was spying on him. She did a mental sigh as she saw this. As long as she was awake, she should put sime motivation.

"Close your eyes now time for dreams,

Death is never what it seems,

Did the things you thought you should,

All the things they said were good..."

 **(ED song Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams. I'm lazy again)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You have reaped the seed of hatred that you have grown in your garden of emotions. Today is the day you will bite the sweet fruit of hate."

Alba looked at the screen of the USJ.

"And as for you. Everything you've all worked for will be for nothing. You all worked so hard to try and give hope in their souls. So I'll snuff out whatever hope they have in their hearts. It is my job after all. So All Might, it's just you and me. Queen vs. King. Just know that I'll take pleasure in tearing you apart. You shall be revealed as the shell of your former self..."

Eri tied up her laces and zipped up her silver and peach colored sleeveless jacket. She put on a green visor that covered half of her face. She piled up her silver hair in her helmet.

'I'm going to find out sooner or later. Who was All Might to her?'

~at USJ~

A certain frog girl and perverted boy were surrounded by villains in water.

"Now what are we going to do?", the perverted boy said in despair.

'Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta. Both of their quirks can get back at them', Esper was directly above them in her spy suit on the flood zone. 'Maybe I should save them. Trust is what would break them...'

"All you have to do is say please", Esper said as she saw them with shocked expressions. Except the frog girl.

"PLEASE HELP USSSS!"

"H-How did she do that?" One villain gawked.

"It doesn't matter, there is one of her and all of us." A villain who resembled aquatic animal said.

"Not to mention that she is flat..." Another villain commented quietly.

But Esper heard it even when he says it quietly and had a big tick mark on her head as dark aura appeared around her. She glares down at the villains with dark look.

"Typical men..." Esper said in venomous tone.

She jumped up and used her psychic powers to float up. She used her telekinesis to pick up all the villains. And a crack was resounded when she collided them as blood stained the water.

"Beggars can't be choosers so don't expect someone to spare trash", she said as she looked at their scared expressions.

She gave one last smile before leaving. God she couldn't wait to kill them.

Elsewhere, the Sub Zero twins were watching Todoroki freezing the rest of the villains as he moved down the landslide zone. They knew that he didn't need any help as the villains he fought were just mere thugs who barely have control of their Quirks.

"So that is the son of the Second ranked hero..." Judy said.

"He has a similar power as us, but he is holding back his other half." Jax noted.

"Considering what happened in that incident he clearly has a reason", Judy stated.

"We know very well that children of pro heroes tend to carry a burden because of their parents. Todoroki will fail against us with Serena's help since he seems to be a total dingus. He is going to be just like his father", Jax said as he took out a notepad and scribbled it. He didn't want to curse in front of his younger twin.

"On the bright side he is cute", Judy said as she watched the guy.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hello twins."

They both looked to the side and saw Esper next to them.

"I need you two to freeze the flood zone for a few disposable heroes", she said smiling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Serena and Izuku were sneaking around to have some information on the heroes in training and the pro heroes in USJ. They wore their spy suits that the professor gave them. His suit was green with emerald padding. His boots have a mechanical design with black glowing highlights. On the back of his suit is spelled AHL.

"I really can't wait to burn someone alive", Serena said as they crept behind the rocks. "It's been a while since I've done a good roasting..."

"You're making it sound like you're a cannibal", Izuku said.

"Well... where I was found, it was rare to find any animals so I had no choice", Serena shrugged. Izuku had a slightly disturbed expression. "My parents weren't good parents..."

At Alba's study, she was patrolling the USJ. So far, the students were lucky that they've handled themselves. She looked at another screen with three certain children.

Shouto, Katsuki, and Kirishima hurried out of the zones after crushing various villains who got in their way. Whoever these villains are, they all have one common goal: destroy All Might.

They soon saw a wide range explosion not far from where their sensei who was fighting against the villains on his own. Soon they looked in shocked at who else fighting was against the villains.

"W-Who are they?" Kirishima asked, surprised.

In front of them, it was Serena wearing her dress with a mask on and a helmet figure fighting against mobs of villains.

The helmet fighter was plowing through the villains with various martial arts styles while Serena blew away villains with her flames, forcing them run to the lake.

The green costumed warrior continued powling through the villains with his fists and did a flip kick on a villain's face.

He then noticed the three students watching them. Among them happens to be his former friend who was watching with an expression of slight disbelief . 'So you are watching huh, Katsuki...' he thought slightly amused. He didn't refer to him by his old nickname 'Kacchan' anymore.

Though the warrior wanted to pounce his former friend for all of his years of abuse, but he knew this isn't the time right now to revealing his identity.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kathy can't help feeling slight frustration right now because no matter how many times she hit the enemy, the enemy didn't take any damage from her attacks.

"Hold still you dumb ghost!" Kathy shouted, trying to punch the black smoke guy. "I am going to send you to the afterlife so you can rest in peace!"

"How many times have I told you that I am not a ghost?" The shadow like entity Kurogiri deadpanned. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

"I'm surprised that she isn't scared", Ochako said.

Kathy stuck out her shtick of pai- dreams like a weapon.

"You shall not have at thee you foul soul", Kathy said as she had a serious look on her face. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious! Wait, wrong script..."

Kurogiri and everyone else almost did the anime fall when Kathy just happened to have a script on her hand.

'What is wrong with her?' everyone thought.

"If one of us can just get past him we can get help", Tenya said. Kathy heard this and gave a grin as she ran over to him.

"Here... let me give you a boost...!" Kathy said, lifting Tenya up into the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! D-Don't tell me that you're-" Before Tenya can finish his sentence, Kathy throws him like a baseball to the front door of the training zone.

Suddenly Tenya then broke through the door and kept flying out of there.

"HOMERUN!" Kathy exclaimed. "And the Yankees win the championship!"

'She threw him!?' Everyone thought in shock and sweatdropped. How strong is this girl?

"Damn. This will ruin everything..." Kurogiri cursed inward. If Tenya did somehow survive and get help from the teachers here, then the plan is totally screwed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eri and Suku are currently watching from the post as Eri seemed to be relax due to how her members are doing well in 'helping' the students against the villains.

Sukuri was wearing her spy suit. Eri wore a pink and silver sleeveless high jacket, a peach colored skirt with a turquoise belt, paddings, headphones covered in rhinestones and long white boots with rollerblades. Her hair was covered by a helmet and a light green visor that covered her eyes.

But what Eri soon focused on something else as the wind began to change immediately.

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" A familiar voice from her have past through the front door.

All Might.

"So you've finally show yourself..." Eri whispered.

After taking down the remaining villains, All Might soon was seen helping getting few of his students along with an injured Eraserhead away in a lighting fast speed from the brainless monster known as the Nomu.

All Might try one of his attacks on the Nomu, but found out the hard way that it won't stay down after taking a blow from him.

"...No way," Kirishima mutter with disbelief. Not even the Symbol of Peace can hurt the Nomu.

Before the Nomu could attack once again, the mindless beast was hit by explosives from out of nowhere.

"Who did that?"

All Might turns around and to see two figures with their faces completed covered by their helmets/visors, charging at the Nomu after the mindless beast being briefly distracted by the explosives.

"W-Who in the world are you two?" Tomura questioned.

All Might and everyone who was nearby are confused as Tomura saw about the two figures.

The helmet female with the light up rollblades charged forward and slashed the Nomu with her rollerblades. Soon follows up with punches toward the Nomu from the other one.

"Hey! I don't know who you two are, but All Might is who I want. Stay out of our way!" Tomura shouted.

"We don't take orders from villains skinny bones", Eri said in disgust.

Soon the Nomu gets up from the attacks and healed from the wounds before charging at them in return.

This caused the two masked soldiers to dodge out of the way as the mindless beast made a crater. Before the Nomu can go after them, All Might steps in and pounces the Nomu with his fists once to knocked the beast away from them.

'Where is Kurogiri?!' Tomura thought with irration. But unknown to him, Kurogiri is busy dealing with a certain magical girl.

Soon the Nomu charges at All Might before the two went straight into a brawl match, stirring up a large hurricane around them.

The two masked women, even the students were watching in awe of All Might going over his 100 percents on the Nomu as he slammed the creature to the ground.

"Going over the limited...! Plus Ultra!" All Might shout before he slammed the Nomu hard in the chest and slamming the creature straight into the glass window in the building and shatter the glass.

"Esper, now..." Eri whispered throught her communicator.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esper soon flew out of the building and went straight after the fallen Nomu who had been punch through the atmosphere. Her eyes glowed bright before she managed to catch the Nomu before the mindless beast went out to space.

"That was a close one..." Esper said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jirou and Momo were gritting their teeths at the difficult situation that they were in now. Denki was being held hostage by the villain who managed to get up from being shocked by Denki's 'thunderbolt'.

Denki couldn't move or do anything due to his Quirk badly affecting his mind and had a stupid look on his face.

"So what is it going to be, little heroes?" the villain asked, who holding Denki hostage.

Jirou and Momo knew that if they made a sudden move, their fellow classmate will get the worst of it even if he isn't aware of the position he was in right now.

Before the villain can speak up again, multiple mini shurikens appeared and land on his arm as it caused the villain to scream in pain. This caused him to loose his grip on Denki.

Suddenly appear out of nowhere was Kazuto who dressed in her usual ninja clothes and ninja like masked caught Denki and dropped him nears his classmates.

"W-Who are you...?"

"I don't give names to those I am going to cut down." Kazuto said before charging forward.

The villains try to fire their Quirks at her, but Kazuto dodged them and block by using her sword as she slashed their arms and legs.

This caused the students to gasp at what happened.

Soon the villains collapsed due to the injuries they got from the strange cloaked ninja.

"W-Who are you?" Jirou asked.

Kazuto didn't say anything before leaving the mountain area.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is revenge for the Nomu!" Tomura shouted, charging straight at All Might who is all bruise up.

Kurogiri, who ditched Kathy due to her annoyance, joins Tomura from behind to make sure the symbol of peace will finally die!

Jeez, holy shit! All Might thought. 'Please hurry!'

This somehow got Eri angry before charging straight at Kurogiri and going after his collar.

But Kurogiri saw it coming before using his Quirk to summoned Tomura's hand, making Eri's eyes went wide, and Tomura successfully of touched her helmet.

'Shit!', she thought.

(Then the pro heroes came. Blah, blah, blah. This is what happens after the reinforcement arrived and villains left. I'm feeling lazy right now. :p)

All of the AHL members soon gather around Eri whose helmet is starting to show some cracks.

"Are you alright?" Suku asked.

Eri was relief that Tomura didn't completely activate his quirk on her body or she would be a goner. "I'm fine... Though it was close call for them to arrive." Eri said. But she knows that her helmet won't last soon.

"We really should leave before everyone gets suspicious about us", Kazuto said.

"Let's go then", everyone nodded.

"Wait..." Eri turns around and stares at All Might.

"Who are you...?" All Might asked. "What is your purpose here?"

Before Eri could respond, her helmet started crack more than she realized as the entire thing fell apart to reveal her true face.

This cause the symbol of peace's heart suddenly stop and he couldn't move at all. Before him was a person who he thought to had lost forever.

"No... It can't be..." All Might muttered with disbelief.

"Alba?" Eri's eyes widened as she now has questions for her mother. How does he know her mother?

Kazuto took out a smoke bomb and threw it down hard. Toshinori couldn't see but as the smoke cleared the mysterious group disappeared. He looked down at the remains of the helmet.

"Are you alright?" He looked over and saw Cementoss walking up to him.

"She has to be alive...", Yagi said picking up the broken helmet.

"Who?"

"Gadget girl", Cementoss's eyes widened.

 **(RWBY Ed song: Cold by Casey Lee Williams)**

 **I never felt**

 **That it was wise**

 **To wish too much**

 **To dream too big**

 **Would only lead**

 **To being crushed**

 **Then I met you**

 **You weren't afraid**

 **Of anything**

 **You taught me how**

 **To leave the ground**

 **To use my wings**

 **I never thought a hero**

 **Would ever come my way**

 **But more than that**

 **I never thought**

 **You'd be taken away**

 **Now it's cold without you here**

 **It's like winter lasts all year**

 **But your star's still in the sky**

 **So I won't say goodbye**

 **I don't have to say goodbye**

 **My days of doubt**

 **Were in the past**

 **With you around**

 **You helped me feel**

 **I had a place**

 **Direction found**

 **You showed me that**

 **A greater dream**

 **Can be achieved**

 **Enough resolve**

 **Will conquer all**

 **If we believe**

 **The light you gave to guide me**

 **Will never fade away**

 **But moving forward never felt**

 **As hard as today**

 **Now it's cold without you here**

 **It's like winter lasts all year**

 **But your star's still in the sky**

 **So I won't say goodbye**

 **I don't have to say goodbye**

 **(Song end)**

"Here it is"

Alba smiled as she was given the Nomu. She had done research with the spy flies and found some things important about it.

"Excellent. I'll reward everyone with a party tomorrow", She said.

"Mom", Eri said. "I met All Might."

"He knew you", Alba's eyes widened. "Who was he to you?"

Alba knew that this would be unavoidable.

"He was... my partner. We used to be a tag team hero duo. I think it's time for me to tell you what happened that made me form the AHL..."

 **A/n: YES! Finally done! Give credit to Toa Solaric for this chapter. Sorry it took so long, school and work.**


	7. Chapter 7

'There is a line between quirkless and those who do have a quirk. Why do they call it that if it is actually a mutation in a person's genes that created this? Why not call it a mutation instead? Well it was proven to not be a mutation anyway. Maybe... just maybe, it was some sort of entertainment for the gods. But that is my theory anyway. If a person was given a vile of gold dust would they sell it or keep it just for themselves? Would they be consumed in greed? What about heroes? Would they forget that they are still human if you put in the super? That is a choice that everyone unconsciously makes.

Really, it really is a shame that they grew to degrade and be corrupted. To be human is to be the one who knows what is right and what is wrong. Yet they seem to miss that. No matter how strong they have become, even one measly little bullet can kill them with the right time.

Alba Sonar'

A man in bandages read over the article paper again for the fifteenth time. Every time he had read it he was intrigued by the writer.

"I see at least someone respects my work."

The man turned to see Alba behind him. The person who sees what he sees in the heroes is in front of him.

"Alba Sonar. How did you even find me?

"I have my resources. But most importantly, I have an offer for you..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sukuri decided to head out to the city since she needs a break from what happened. She knows that people will stare at her in suspicion if she wore her uniform. Thankfully, she was given more mature clothes. She wore a pink spaghetti top, dark blue short shorts, gold bracelets, and silver sandals. She decided to let her hair down and add some lip gloss to make her look more older.

The city was the same as always, crowded. As she walked down the market lane she spotted a flower show. She walked in and the sweet scent of flowers engulfed her nose. She went to the register.

"Good afternoon, may I get rainflowers please?" Sukuri asked the cashier.

"That will be 1800 yen", the cashier replied as she gave her the bouquet of flowers.

Sukuri paid for the flowers and had one more place to go to.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Serena decided to go out and buy some new clothes. It was afternoon by now so she can go and put on her fake school uniform. It was a beige and black sailor fuku and to add to her style, she wore black heels.

She realized that she needed more 'normal' clothes and since the students at UA saw her attire, she can stick out like a sore thumb if she keeps wearing that. Her whole closet is like a fashion boutique. She had no choice but to wear... cheap clothes. The thought of that made her want to puke so badly.

Now, which store looked cheap and tacky as hell?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esper and Izuku were going on a date. Luckily, Professor gave them a gel that changes their hair so they won't be recognizable. Esper's hair is straight and dark purple while Izuku's was the same except it was black. And since Izuku's hair was surprisingly long, he had to put on a few bobby pins to keep his hair from getting in the way.

Esper wore a light pink dress and a white petticoat. She wore brown loafers and white knee socks.

"It has been a long time since I've been in such a cramped place", Esper said.

"Really?"

"I have mentioned that it was like an orphanage. But it really wasn't", she explained.

"Hey..."

The two saw Serena wearing normal clothes. She wore a blue and white stripped shirt with a black denim skirt and her regular heels. She had a miserable look on her face.

"I really hate today...", she whined.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sukuri made her way through the temple. She kept looking around for a certain gravestone. She finally found the graves she was looking for.

Kaiyo Yumikaiya

Hazori Yumikaiya

Keiko Yumikaiya

Fuka Yumikaiya

"I'm so sorry...", Sukuri said as she started to tear up. "Mom... dad... brother... sister. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. But I will find that person who did this to you. And I swear that they will pay..."

She placed the flowers she bought and paid her respects.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what do you think?"

Eri could not believe what her mother is doing. Apparently, her mother brought in a villain. First she brought in Nomu, now this guy!

"Miss Sonar, are you alright?"

And speaking of Nomu, her mom finished fixing it. Her mom restarted his mindset and it came with a side effect. It started acting like A***** from B*****. It even wore a tuxedo!

"I don't know why she is recruiting that Stain guy", Eri huffed in annoyance.

"Now, now Miss Sonar, your mom knows what she is doing. And you trust your mom, correct?" Nomu said.

"... Yeah. Your right, I do trust her decisions but I don't think it's necessary at all", she said.

"By the way, your mother told me to tell you something", Nomu said in slight hesitation.

"And that is?"

"The other AHL is coming tomorrow..."

"..."

"Miss Sonar?"

"Put in a cup of tea for me Nomu."

"Yes ma'am"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where is she!?"

"We have to catch her!"

"She went this way! We have to hurry!"

"Thanks officer Satoriki"

Dozens of policemen passed a female officer who saluted as they passed. When they were gone, the policewoman smirked and left.

"Man these guys are really stupid", she laughed.

"Kyou, you really should look to see if you really are by yourself."

The woman, identified as Kyou, frowned. Her body turned to some form of mush as her form changed. A girl no older than 17 with boyishly copper gold hair and sharp blue eyes formed. She wore a white and purple skin tight suit that showed off her huge assets. She looked at the person in front of her.

A woman with straight brown hair with a Barrett in her hair and carmel brown eyes. She wore a black business suit and flats.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Kyou asked.

"Mistress wants to see all of us"

 **A/n: sorry for not updating sooner. I had to go to Mexico and school was back in session.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear followers'

I apologize for not updating in a while. College had me in a leash. Anyway, I regret to inform you that I won't be here as much but you can check me out in wattpad. Btw, I'm deleting some stories or Rebooting due to how terrible they were.

Topaz out.


End file.
